Through the Downpour
by Sybilla12
Summary: Carlisle Cullen romance, told through the eyes of Lilly Volitmandi. An interesting love triangle so read and enjoyyyy! :D
1. Chapter 1

I stepped drearily through the small glass doors of the local hospital and instantly thanked god for shelter against the relentless downpour outside. Ever since the first moment I stepped foot into town, it hadn't stopped raining.

Today was my second week in the town called Forks.

I sighed heavily before wringing out the mass of soaking dark hair that clung to me everywhere.

And to think, I had actually spent the time to curl it this morning.

My hood had been pulled up when I ran out of the car, but the wind seemed to have cruel, relentless fingers here, yanking the feeble excuse for protection off my head at least three times before I had given up entirely.

I wiped my shoes clean on the small grey mat at the doorway in an attempt to be courteous and realized I was drowning half the entrance with the water that was sloshing off my jacket.

A small old man in an overcoat gave me a disapproving look as he wobbled by and I returned the favour by giving him a black glare before he turned his back on me.

I was in no mood to be polite.

I took another deep sigh before taking a step onto the smooth, hard marble floor.

_**SQUEAK!**_

I froze, cringing in embarrassment.

Of course **my** shoes would squeak.

I trudged miserably towards the all too familiar front desk, a trail of horridly loud and distinct squeaks following me with each reluctant footstep.

The old woman who sat behind the large white desk heard my arrival long before I had reached her and now sat scrutinizing my dishevelled appearance, clearly unimpressed.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Hannah Forrester is in?" I thought about giving my sister's middle name and then decided against it; in a hospital this small I'm sure it wasn't necessary.

The plump, silver haired woman gave me a disapproving frown and folded her thick arms around her chest.

"Not allowed to give out patient's room numbers, sorry." She didn't sound the least bit apologetic and she now sat with a stern look on her wizened face continuing to look me up and down.

I clenched my jaw shut and hissed at her through gritted teeth all the while trying to smile politely; the combination was not flattering.

"Listen, I'm her sister, she's having a baby and we've been in and out of this hospital for the past week," I stopped, suddenly on the verge of tears. All of the day's events had finally caught up with me and I was finished. I just wanted to go home.

Swallowing hard, I fought against the moisture in my eyes and regained my composure.

For the moment at least.

"Please, just give me her room."

My voice cracked on the last word and the woman stared at me curiously, most likely wondering if I was about to have a nervous breakdown.

She shook her head slightly before her blue eyes looked down at the monitor.

"218," the woman said after a few clicks, not even bothering to look up.

Too annoyed to say thank you and too afraid that my infamous temper would get the best of me, I turned around soundlessly and began my trek down the blisteringly white hall to my left.

I had been here enough in the past eight days that I didn't even need directions to find the room.

The squeaking of my shoes were louder than ever since there was no background noise to drown out the sound of my feet hitting the blue tile floor. Thankfully it seemed that all the doors were shut and the hall was blissfully empty.

As I walked I thought to myself.

What were the chances that the baby would actually be born today? Hannah's due date had been six days ago; today was day seven and still nothing.

I had flown down in such a hurry two weeks ago, all the way from my little house in the south of Italy to be here for the birth of my sister's first child. I didn't want to miss anything and I would stay here for as long as Hannah and her husband needed me.

That had been the original plan.

But now, fourteen days in, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

Firstly, if the baby didn't pop out by the end of this week, I'd reach in and yank it out myself...or on a less psychotic level, I'd take the next flight home.

Secondly, the weather here was driving me insane. I couldn't step out of the hotel without being nearly drowned. I had never spent so much time indoors while on "vacation."

And thirdly, I was growing more and more homesick by the day.

I missed Italy. I missed the small streets, the beautiful architecture, the hot summer nights and the tiny picturesque cafes. Italy was fresh, vibrant, unique, bold and beautiful. And although I didn't really look like an Italian, Italy was home.

Italy was home and I was here.

At least I wasn't alone in my suffering. The other 3000 most unlucky people in the world were stuck in this rainy shit hole too; this improved my mood a little.

Just before I could make myself feel any better at the thought of others suffering, I walked past an open office and caught my reflection in a mirror hanging on the inside of the white door.

I nearly gasped when I saw myself.

It looked as though someone had just thrown me into the ocean. My dark hair was a soaking mess, my jacket and jeans were completely drenched, my nose and cheeks were bright pink with cold, and my fair skin seemed to have an gained an unhealthy grayish hue; I looked more like a patient than I did a visitor. Water was dripping steadily from every part of my body and by the next minute or so, I had created my own little puddle around my already soaking feet.

"Lilly?"

I spun around, taken off guard, and found my sister's husband standing near the entrance to one of the rooms a couple of doors down.

"Hey John," I spluttered half heartedly.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in my appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Forks happened," I muttered bitterly, squeaking my way towards the door he was standing at.

John stood trying desperately to hold back his laughter as he watched my disgruntled body make its way to room 218.

"Is she anywhere close?" I asked hopefully stopping just short of the closed door.

All of my hopes vaporized as John shook his head slightly with a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I don't know if this is normal Lil, she's been having labour pains for the past week and still no baby?" My brother-in-law bit his bottom lip in anxiety and I felt a wave of guilt pass over me. How could I be so selfish and uncaring towards my own family? So what if I was a little homesick, I'd just have to grow a pair and tough it out.

I reached over and placed my hand on John's shoulder, struggling for something comforting to say but all I managed to get out was, "Oh don't be an idiot, it'll be fine."

Despite my lack of knowledge when it came to comforting people, he smiled, his eyes regaining their previous glimmer of excitement.

"If anything just ask Dr. Podolski if there's anything we can do to help speed up the process," I added trying to hide the hint of the desperation in my voice.

"You mean Dr. Cullen." John stated simply. When I didn't acknowledge the correction he stared at me for a few moments as if waiting for me to remember something obvious.

"You don't remember do you?" He said slightly amused at my apparent idiocy.

"Well obviously not," I snapped irritably, my mood was beginning to plummet once again.

John chuckled at my anger before answering. "Dr. Podolski was a temporary replacement for our actual doctor who was out of the country on personal business. Lil, you were sitting with us when he had to explain to Hannah."

I frowned slightly trying to recall the event, but my time in Forks seemed to have become one big, gray and very wet blur.

However I found myself saddened by the loss of the enthusiastic old german doctor and had already grown quite a negative perspective on this Dr. Cullen.

"Well he doesn't seem like a very good doctor." My words were unnecessarily scathing as I continued. "How much do you want to make a bet that his "personal business trip" consisted of drinking and lazing around on his fat ass all day somewhere in the Bahamas?"

"Not that it's anyone's business, least of all yours," John glowered at me for added emphasis before finishing his story. "But Dr. Cullen takes two weeks off every year to go visit his wife's burial site over seas." John looked down sadly shaking his head in sympathy.

Feeling like a complete idiot, "Oh..." was all I managed to say.

But before I could to delve into guilting myself, the white door with the black numbers painted on it slowly swung open for John and me.

A thin nurse with a rather horse like face stood with her hand on the silver handle, gesturing for my brother-in-law and me to come in.

As I stepped into the tiny peach coloured room, I heard my sister on her cell phone jabbering away excitedly with who I could only assume was our mother.

"Ok, ok, I will. Hey got to go mamma love you, Lilly says hi!" Hannah held out her phone for me to shout some sort of greeting but I simply glared at the device until she hesitantly withdrew her arm.

"I don't know, she's being a sour puss today."

I rolled my eyes and began tapping my still soaking shoe on the floor with blatant annoyance; sour puss was an understatement.

"Okay mom, hang up really. Ok. Ok I will, love you too, bye!" Hannah finally snapped shut her blue cell phone and threw it on the cream coloured nightstand beside her, taking a sharp breath before turning to me and John.

"Ok, this thing's coming out of me today or I swear to god I'll rip-" my sister stopped talking abruptly and looked at me curiously. "You decided to go for a swim before stopping by I see."

I gave her a sarcastic smile and began to scratch my nose with my middle finger.

The three of us laughed and the mood in the room seemed to lighten considerably.

"Do you mind checking if Dr. Cullen is ready to see us yet?" John asked abruptly, turning to the horse faced nurse.

"Dr. Cullen?" The nurse's voice seemed as if she was about to faint but she appeared to be shaking with excitement instead. Her green eyes were wide with surprise and a huge grin was plastered on her too thin face. "I'll get him for you right now!" And with that the nurse bounded off as if there were wings attached to her white shoes.

Hannah and I exchanged confused glances.

"I don't get it. That's the fourth time today a nurse has done that when John's mentioned his name." Hannah said as she tried in vain to peer out the door.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to see John smiling wryly.

"What?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, you'll see soon enough." His voice was too smug for my liking and as I went to sit on the turquoise cot beside Hannah we could hear the thud of footsteps approaching.

"Finally," I muttered sourly as I began to fiddle with my still soaking jacket. I was surprised to see that it had not dried one bit and as I shifted I realized that the shirt underneath my jacket had absorbed as much water as the rest of my clothes.

Just then there was a faint knock on the open door at precisely the same time Hannah kicked me in the thigh.

"Ow, what the hell is your problem?" I snapped angrily but became confused when I saw my sister's expression. She looked as though she had been turned into stone; I don't even think she was breathing. Her eyes were wide, her body tense and her jaw was locked tight. The only thing she managed to do was to incline her head forward as if telling me to take a look behind.

I shook my head and turned irritably towards the door.

That was the first time I laid eyes on Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I felt my jaw hit the floor and somehow managed to scrape it off before the picture of perfection standing at the doorway noticed. It felt as though someone had scooped out the bottom half of my stomach and replaced my legs and arms with jell-o. Never before in my 22 years of life had I seen anyone as beautiful as the man who stood before me now. And never before in my 22 years of life, had I looked worse than I did now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" His voice was melting honey but the expression on his face looked like he was concerned about the mental health of me and my sister.

He glanced in my direction carelessly but then as he turned his head, he froze.

His liquid gold eyes widened in surprise and he unsurely returned his stunning gaze to my pale and rather gobsmacked face. His eyes were filled with some sort of emotion, as though he had recognized me, but I was positive I had never seen this man before; he wasn't a face one would forget.

The look he had given me was brief, only lasting a second, but his stare brought me back to reality and I had enough decency to drop my head to glare at the tiled floor.

I realized suddenly that I was blushing furiously and briefly put my head into my hands to cover my scarlet face.

He was probably shocked at how atrocious I looked.

I felt Hannah stir uncomfortably beside me as though regaining her senses as well.

Thankfully John was quick to intervene.

"No, no thank you for arriving so fast Carlisle, they're just...tired."

Although my eyes were still boring holes into the ground, I could hear the slight trace of a smirk in John's voice; he had obviously witnessed this man's affect on women before.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," he seemed sympathetic, and I wanted to look up to match the beautiful voice to the doctor's staggeringly perfect face but I couldn't let him see me in such a hideous state; I'd probably just end up scaring him so bad, he'd ban me from the hospital or something.

I could hear him enter the room and close the door carefully behind him with a small _click_.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce myself," I still had my head down but I could hear him take a few steps closer to where John, Hannah and I were situated. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I apologize for my absence before," I suddenly remembered the reason why he had left and a pang of sadness and pity shot through me, making me momentarily forget about the incarnation of pure beauty who was standing just a few feet away.

"Don't even worry about it man," after the doctor's mellifluous voice, the words that came out of John's mouth sounded like nails against a chalkboard. John briefly clasped hands with the doctor before continuing. "Carlisle, this is my wife Hannah."

The doctor walked over and casually shook my sister's hand.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Forrester."

My sister who, unfortunately seemed to be struggling with her coherency, managed a slight nod.

Then with dawning realization and petrifying terror, I knew who John was going to introduce next.

I needed to run out of the room.

"And that spoiled brat over there is her baby sister, Lilly."

THAT RAT BASTARD!

My head snapped up for the first time since Carlisle had walked into the room to glare poisonous daggers at my brother-in-law. I could feel all the blood rush up to my face as I cursed John to the deepest, fiery pits of hell. Oh, he was going to be lucky if he got through tonight with his testicles in tact.

John blatantly saw the murderous rage in my eyes and I watched as his smile literally fell off his face.

However, before I was able to mouth any threats in his direction, I felt Carlisle's presence in front of me and I turned very reluctantly to meet his honey coloured eyes.

It took me only a second to analyze this man's face; he was flawless... literally.

His blonde hair would have put the Sun to shame as it glittered like a jewel in the harsh light of the room; it was neatly slicked back, and there was not even a single strand out of place. His face was something you read about in fairy tales, except they had never created a character to match this man's beauty. Every feature on his porcelain face was immaculate; his jaw was strong and chiselled but not too angular, his nose wasn't too big or small, his lips were perfectly full and his eyes... oh his eyes made me want to give up everything I had just so I could stare into their warm, honey coloured depths for a little longer.

But before I turned into a gawking idiot, John began to speak, attracting Carlisle's glimmering eyes away from my ashen face.

"S-spoiled but selfless," From somewhere behind me John was scrambling for words, trying to make up for his earlier remark that would end up with him sporting a huge bruise somewhere on his body for the next two weeks; he knew I was freakishly strong and violent for someone so small. "She flew down all the way from Italy to be with us."

Carlisle's lips were slightly pulled up at the corners as his gaze returned to me, and his hand waited, out stretched to take mine.

I sat frozen for a few seconds debating. Then I imagined coming into contact with his pale, porcelain skin and decided for my own health that it would be best if I kept my hands to myself.

"M-my hands are wet... and cold, I'd rather not put you through the discomfort..." My voice sounded hoarse and seemed too loud for the tiny room, but Carlisle didn't appear to have heard.

"Il mio piacere di conoscerti, sirena"

Those familiar words rolled off his tongue like silk and left me immobile for a few seconds; until I absorbed what he had said.

My faced flushed, not with delighted pleasure, but with embarrassment and anger.

I should've known that he would notice my sodden and unpresentable appearance above all else; sirena was Italian for mermaid.

He leaned forward and grasped my hand firmly.

Well, at least he hadn't called me a fish, and mermaids were supposed to be beautiful, right?

It took me a second to regain my senses and when I did I was shocked to feel that his skin was as smooth as the stone it looked like, and as bitingly cold as ice.

I quickly yanked my hand away from his; It was purely reflex, but it came off as incredibly rude.

I could almost feel John scowling at me.

However instead of being insulted, Dr. Cullen was the one who apologized.

"I'm sorry, I suffer from terribly poor blood circulation and it usually causes one's hands and feet to become extremely cold." Carlisle had his hand clenched into a fist now and his face bore a sheepish smile but the expression that filled his eyes was one of sadness and frustration. It confused me for a moment but when I looked again, his eyes were emotionless.

"Right, so let's take at look at your file Mrs. Forrester." Carlisle seemed to have noticed my look of curiosity before because he shot a worried glance in my direction before walking up to Hannah's headboard to grab the manila folder.

The room was painfully silent as the impossibly beautiful doctor read my sister's file.

"Seems like the baby doesn't want to come out," Dr. Cullen chuckled at his own joke as I realized how close he was. I fidgeted uncomfortably, not only at the proximity of his body, but at the sound of his laugh. It literally sounded like one of those recordings you heard on a CD of sound effects; too perfect, too...unnatural.

My heart beat accelerated as I quickly stole a glance at him from under my curtain of soaking hair, and then I almost had a heart attack.

His immaculate golden eyes rested upon me for a brief moment, a look of subtle curiosity bubbling deep within them before tearing away from my wide eyed expression, back to Hannah's file. If I wasn't so dizzy, I could've sworn that I'd seen the corners of his mouth pull up in a faint smirk.

"Sooo... is it coming out of me or do I have to rip it out myself?" Hannah's voice suddenly disrupted her longest silent streak in two years; the longest had been three years ago when I had eaten the last Kit Kat bar while vacationing in Peru.

Carlisle laughed again, this time exposing a set of perfect, gleaming white teeth.

Deep down I felt a sudden jab of irritation; did he have _any _flaws?

"No, I assure you, according to Dr. Podolski's records you should be having the baby either tonight or tomorrow. If not we can talk about necessary procedures when the time comes, but it really doesn't seem like it will come to that." Carlisle scribbled something on the page he was examining before carefully clipping the folder back onto the headboard. "I suggest you stay the night, unless of course you enjoy being drowned by the rain." Dr. Cullen was talking to Hannah but his eyes slowly drifted to me as he spoke the last part of that sentence; he was definitely smirking now.

He was making fun of me!

I would've been even more pissed off if his devastatingly beautiful smirk hadn't left my brain in a state of shock.

I quickly looked down, blushing again and mumbled a few insults in his direction too quiet for anyone to hear. It was completely irrational and unfair that he had this kind of influence over me.

Carlisle, John and Hannah were suddenly discussing potential names for the baby (whose gender remained unknown) as if they had all been best friends for years; and then there was me.

Still sitting miserably wet and brooding, staring at the wall waiting for this annoying, strange and unbelievably handsome doctor to leave.

A few more minutes of mindless chit chat passed when I was about to get up and leave when, to my embarrassment, I suddenly sneezed.

"Salute," Carlisle's voice was like music, but I was feeling oddly irritated and was unable to hold back my annoyance.

"I speak English you know," My voice was dripping with acid and Hannah nudged me under the blanket with an incredulous look on her face.

Despite my efforts at trying to be rude, I saw him try and hold back a smile.

For someone so attractive he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, of course, my apologies." Carlisle was moving towards the door now and with a mixture of relief and guilt I realized he was getting ready to leave. "If you need anything or if Hannah starts getting contractions just hit the call button and someone will be right in."

"Yeah for sure, thank you so much Carlisle." John's voice was full of respect and sincerity as he watched the doctor pause at the door.

His pale white hand rested on the metal door handle and he lingered for a moment, his mesmerizing eyes seemed troubled, but before I could take a better look, he turned, pulling the door open and gracefully slipping out of the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the tiny area and I knew John and Hannah were going to put me under fire the minute someone spoke.

Deciding that I wasn't in the mood to be lectured, I swiftly stood up and began squeaking my way towards the door.

"I'm going out to eat, you guys want anything?" I mumbled the words, embarrassed to meet their questioning stares. I knew I had been acting like a five year old and I didn't need them to remind me.

There was a moment or two of confused silence before Hannah spoke.

"Uh, yeah can you get me a meatball sub please?" Her voice was tentative and too polite.

I nodded and then turned my head towards her husband. "John?"

"Umm, maybe just some berry cobbler and a coffee, but only if you promise not to poison it first."

I smiled suddenly and stuck my tongue out at him like a four year old before yanking the door open and sliding out.

Now outside in the hall I decided to rest my head against the door for a moment. I closed my eyes, listening to the distant hum of the florescent lights that lined the ceiling. I remained like that for about two minutes before sighing and then bearing a disgruntled look on my face, I turned to squeak my way down the corridor.

"You're not staying I take it?"

My legs had turned into lead and I stood motionless, not facing the source of the smooth, silky voice.

I wondered if he'd have me indicted into a psychiatric ward if I just started running away...

However, before I had the opportunity to take my chances, he had already made his way in front of me and now stood waiting for my response with one perfect, feathery eyebrow arched in confusion.

"N-no... I mean yes." It took all I had not to simply stand there and salivate at this man, let alone put together complete, coherent sentences.

Carlisle's marble face broke into laughter once again making it ten times harder to control my already quickening heartbeat.

"For someone who claims to speak English, you're not very good at it."

I could feel the scowl on my face and the amount of blood that had rushed to my cheeks, but this time I didn't even care. He was an ass.

I simply bit my tongue and stalked past him angrily.

_Squeak-squawk-squeak-squawk-sque-_

I stopped abruptly; this can't be happening.

I could see Carlisle from the corner of my eye and it didn't take much to realize that he was about to burst with laughter.

Deciding that my image was beyond redemption, I kept squeaking down the hall in an attempt to prove to myself that I didn't care what this man thought about me.

Unfortunately that was just about the biggest lie I had told myself and I knew it; I did care about how he perceived me, very much so. And that's what annoyed me the most.

"How lovely, your feet have their own orchestra."

I jumped at how close the doctor's voice was and as I turned my head I was surprised to see that his flawless face was bobbing along close behind me. His stunning golden eyes looked at my face for a moment and I nearly tripped over my own foot as his tantalizing lips turned up in a smirk.

"Don't you have other patients to annoy?" I muttered bitterly tearing my eyes away from his heart stopping face as my own turned scarlet.

I heard Carlisle chuckle, a sound that would have made song birds explode with envy.

"I annoy you." He stated this as though it was common knowledge but his voice sounded too amused.

"No, what makes you think that?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It was so much easier to communicate with him when I was facing the other way.

"You're extremely bitter."

"Thank you," I mumbled through gritted teeth. I was done with being the centre of attention for today.

"You're leaving quite the trail of water be-"

"Why are you following me?" I cried in an exasperated voice as I turned to look at the bothersome doctor.

"I'm not, I'm on my lunch break," he looked down at his silver watch but the expression on his face confused me, it looked as though he was enjoying some kind of private joke.

I turned my head away from him; the doors where I had come in just a little under an hour ago were a few paces ahead.

We walked in silence and for that I was grateful; I didn't feel like making an even bigger idiot out of myself.

I tried to focus on the exit ahead but the knowledge that Carlisle was only a few inches behind me made it very hard to concentrate.

"I never really got an answer to my first question..."

I looked up in confusion and found him walking close beside me now; too close. My heart felt like it was trying to come out of my throat.

He took my silence as confusion and reiterated his previous question. "You're leaving for the day?"

"What, uh- no, I'm just grabbing some lunch."

We were at the door now and I reached over to yank it open when he caught my arm in mid gesture sending my heart into a frenzy. His grasp was gentle but firm and I could feel the iciness of his skin even from beneath my jacket.

"Allow me," as though I had a choice, his hand was still wrapped around my arm. "Per favore," he added with a slight smile before swinging the doors open for me.

I thanked him with a slight nod and immediately started to head towards the glass doors before he had a chance to see the affects of his touch on me.

I didn't hear his footsteps behind me, but for the third time once I turned around, I saw him gliding along beside my shoulder.

We continued to walk in awkward silence as every pair of female eyes in that tiny lobby gave me death glares.

We got to the glass doors and I paused, remembering with a groan where I had parked.

"Let me guess, that's your car." Carlisle smiled and extended an arm and I realized that he wasn't wearing his hospital garb anymore. He was clad in a cream raincoat, similar to his white doctor's coat which was probably why I hadn't spotted the change in his wardrobe; that, and the fact that I was too absorbed by his face to pay attention to anything else.

It took me a moment to recollect my thoughts and to look where he was pointing at.

My white Kia forte sat parked in the slot farthest away from the hospital entrance and I laughed at how apparent my misfortune was even to a complete stranger.

I turned to acknowledge Carlisle's choice when I saw his expression.

His enchanting gold eyes were filled with curiosity and his feathery eyebrows were knitted together as he scrutinized my face, making me feel unnecessarily self conscious.

"What?" I asked almost defensively, turning away from him to stare at the rain streaked doors.

I was expecting something along the lines of "Why am I standing here with you, I'm obviously out of your league," or something that put into words his god-like perfection and my perfectly ordinary appearance.

"That's the first time you've laughed," Carlisle's voice was soft and almost a whisper, "I like it."

I didn't dare look at him now, my cheeks were beet red and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head at his comment. He liked my laugh? After hearing his own which would have made the most elegant harp sound like a screeching cat; he liked _my _laugh...

"I need to go," I mumbled suddenly and made a grab at the metal door handle when he protested by lightly grabbing my arm again. My heart was erratic but my face serene as I looked up at him, not expecting to see his eyes filled with conflict and remorse.

"I apologize if I offended you," His golden eyes were smouldering as he leaned towards me; I almost forgot how to breathe.

"N-no, you didn't," I stammered pathetically, I was vaguely aware of what I had even said; I was having a hard time remaining conscious when his impossibly faultless face was only a foot away from mine.

Carlisle's porcelain face suddenly broke into a smile and he released my arm as he thankfully took a step back.

I stood, slightly dazed for a second before I tried to make another grab at the door handle while I had some control of my bodily functions, but Carlisle stopped me.

Again.

"One minute, where are you going?" Instead of holding onto my arm this time, he held the doors shut.

"Uh, to my car?" I was completely lost now, where else was I supposed to go?

"My car's right there and we're both going for lunch, join me." Carlisle inclined his head towards a shiny black Lexus that sat only a couple of metres from the entrance but I didn't give a damn about that right now.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, heart stopping, jaw dropping Carlisle Cullen, had just asked me to go out to lunch with him. If my heart skipped another beat, I'd be going into cardiac arrest.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I can't," I mumbled suddenly, realization crushing me like an anvil, "I left my purse in my car..."

I was hoping that the extent of my disappointment didn't show on my face, but Carlisle wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was rolling his breathtaking eyes at me all the while smiling patiently, like he was dealing with an incompetent child.

"I'm a doctor, I think I can afford to buy you lunch," he said teasingly.

I wanted so badly to just run into his car and drive off with him, but I restrained myself and knew it would be better if I went to lunch on my own.

"Really Carlisle," I tried to ignore the hoard of butterflies that were released into my stomach at the utterance of his name, "Thanks, but I have to buy Hannah and John lunch too, I-"

"My lord, you're bitter _and _stubborn," he said in his musical voice.

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

" No no, save your breath, you're coming with me," Carlisle was grinning now, exposing his perfect pearly white teeth again. "This way _you_ can take _me_ out next time."

Dr. Cullen swung the glass door open for me but I barely realized what was happening. My brain was too shocked at absorbing the doctor's previous words to function properly; _next time!_

I was dreaming. I had to be.

I discreetly reached up my sleeve and pinched myself, wincing at the pain that shot up my hand.

I almost smiled in satisfaction; this was actually happening.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle's enchanting voice was concerned and it brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I sounded a bit dazed, but then again who wouldn't be when they were standing this close to a Greek God?

"Good, now did you forget how to walk?"

I scowled but moved my feet out of the doorway and onto the cold, wet pavement of the entrance outside. The rain had turned into a steady downpour and I was getting nicely re-soaked when Carlisle stepped out behind me.

I tried to keep my distance from him so I began walking a bit faster than I was accustomed to, ignoring the puddle of water a few paces ahead of me; huge mistake.

_**SMACK!**_

I felt my backside hit the pavement and instead of instantly getting up and laughing the whole thing off, I sat on the hard, very wet concrete trying extremely hard not to cry.

"Lilly!" Carlisle's voice rang out form somewhere behind me, wrought with concern and although I couldn't hear his footsteps, the sound of splashing water gave his movement away.

My previous elation at the fact that I wasn't dreaming turned into a desperate wish that I would wake up any second on my bed back home. Out of the hundreds of people I encountered on a daily basis, why the hell did I have to make myself look like such an ass in front of the only one that made Adonis look like a pile of vomit?

I would rather curl up into a ball and die than face the reincarnation of beauty who was now crouching by my side.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Dr. Cullen's almost annoyingly flawless face was a few inches from mine but I didn't turn my head to acknowledge him.

My mouth was clamped shut and I couldn't feel any pain most likely because I was numb with embarrassment.

I mumbled a string of curses under my breath and heard Carlisle chuckle beside me as I struggled to lift my self up off the foreboding ground.

"So graceful." He said in an amused voice, placing his icy hand under my elbow in an effort to help me up.

I kept my mouth shut and stomped towards his Lexus, being extra careful to watch where I walked this time having learned my lesson.

I could still hear him laughing somewhere behind me, and as my embarrassment melted away, my anger suddenly had room to resurface.

Standing at the door of the black vehicle, I suddenly had the urge to turn away and head off towards my own car. I was only giving myself false hope by going out with this mind numbingly handsome man anyway. Not even in my wildest dreams could I hope that there was a chance of this going anywhere beyond lunch.

The thought saddened me, but I accepted it.

I turned, trying to gauge the distance between me and my car; if I ran I'd be able to make it there in a minute, maybe a little more?

Yeah, and god knows how many times I'd fall and make an even bigger idiot out of myself...

I sighed irritably and returned my gaze to the man in front of me; might as well enjoy the scenery while I could.

Carlisle was standing over the little puddle I had fallen into, unaware that I was watching him. As I looked curiously, I saw him toying with something in his right hand, all the while muttering under his breath. The look on his face was pained, as if he were arguing with himself.

I stood transfixed by his mesmerizing face, but before I had a chance to lose control of my salivary glands, his golden eyes snapped up to meet mine.

Then he grinned; a grin so devastatingly beautiful that I was almost afraid to look away in fear that he would disappear.

I watched the man straight out of a fairytale glide over to my door and hold it open for me. His blonde hair was dripping with water and if it was possible, he looked even better wet than he did when he was dry.

I stood motionless for a second and managed a feeble "Thank you," before stumbling into the front seat.

"Un piacere." Carlisle's voice was clear and smooth even over the loud drum of rain drops on the roof of his car.

He shut the door for me and I was thankful to have that brief moment alone so I could brace myself for the upcoming time alone with this unnaturally gorgeous man. I shifted my weight, wincing at the pain that shot up my backside and recoiled as I thought about how big the bruise was going to be.

I took a deep shuddering sigh and closed my eyes not a moment before the driver's door opened and Carlisle gracefully hopped in.

As ecstatic as I was to be in the same car as Dr. Cullen, I couldn't help but feel awkward. I barely knew this man; all I did know about him was that he had just come back from visiting his dead wife's grave in some foreign country, and that bit of knowledge didn't make things a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I'm forcing you to do this. I understand if you want to leave," Carlisle's voice was quiet and pained, like he actually believed that he had made me get into a car with him against my will. Someone would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to refuse that offer.

But as I felt the expression on my face I realized why he had said that; I was frowning. "No," I smiled suddenly in an attempt to clear the look of anguish from his angelic face. "I was just trying to remember what John and Hannah wanted for lunch."

My lie seemed to have worked because Carlisle smiled, and a look of subtle relief filled his eyes as he turned the engine on.

I started to shiver suddenly, only now realizing how cold the weather was and how thin my soaking jacket seemed.

"My apologies," Carlisle smiled before reaching over and turning the heat on, the car instantly became warm and my shuddering ceased. "Sometimes I forget to act lik-"

I probably wouldn't have noticed his strange words if he hadn't suddenly become tense and rigid, like a statue.

I looked over at him curiously and cringed at the expression on his face. His elegant features were distorted with anger. He was biting his bottom lip while his brows were furrowed into a deep "V," if his hands clenched any tighter around the steering wheel, it would surely snap in half.

"You... forget to act like you're cold?" I asked, trying to figure out the source of his anger. I hadn't even said anything; it couldn't have been me...right?

"...Pretty much, I'm very insensitive when it comes to chilly weather," Carlisle chuckled but I could hear the uneasiness in his laughter.

I decided not to think on the matter and smiled at him in understanding, hoping that it would erase the frown on his immaculate face; he looked so much better when he was smiling.

"Right, where did you want to go?" I could tell that he was trying too hard to change the subject because when I answered, the relief in his stunning eyes was noticeable.

"Hmm, I don't really know any good cafes in town, but preferably anywhere we can grab a meatball sub, berry cobbler and coffee in one stop." I laughed uneasily and tried not to remind myself about the actual act of dining with the doctor as every time I did, I started to feel lightheaded.

What would I say? How would I sit? What would I order? I obviously had issues, but I had a serious one when it came to eating in front of men I found attractive, and I found Carlisle _**SO**_ much more than that.

"Hmm, I think I know just the place," The dazzling man beside me smiled as he swerved out of the parking lot and sped away from the tiny white hospital.

I would have loved to say that the car ride was spectacular, with both of us chatting free spiritedly, full of laughter, getting to know each other while maybe even cracking a joke or two.

Unfortunately, my fantasy didn't even come close.

This was torture; never in my life had I endured such an awkward and painfully silent car ride.

We had been driving for seven minutes now; I knew this because I kept glancing down at the digital clock on the dashboard every five seconds.

**12:40 pm**

I glared at the frozen zero for what seemed like eons but it didn't change.

Time had literally come to a standstill.

Just as I sighed and looked away in defeat to stare at the sheet of rain outside, Carlisle squirmed uncomfortably next to me.

I tried hard not to look at him but I could see his mesmerizing face out the corner of my eye, glaring at me.

He had turned at least two times per minute ever since we got into the car to stare at my stoic visage. However, it was only for a few seconds before he'd turn his gaze back to the road. I tried to act natural each time I felt his honey coloured eyes burning holes into my face, but I almost always forgot to breathe.

"How... How long are you staying in Forks?" His voice was like smooth velvet but it made me jump as it shattered the deafening silence.

"Uh, I'm not-" My voice came out in a hoarse croak and I paused to clear my throat before continuing. "I'm not sure... until Hannah and John don't need me anymore I guess."

Carlisle was silent for another moment, his expression thoughtful as he responded.

"But what if they need you to stay long term?"

"Well, I'm a temp so letting my job go wouldn't be too difficult, and I sublet my house to a friend, so I guess I'd stay for a month or two if need be." I had to rip the last part of that sentence out of my throat but I forced myself to say it regardless; as much as I didn't want to, I'd stay for as long as my sister asked me. "But I don't think I'd be able to hold onto my sanity here for that long to be honest." I chuckled half heartedly at my attempt to crack a joke; unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

Carlisle snapped his head towards me, his perfect features twisted into a scowl and his smouldering eyes suddenly intense, "Why do you say that?" His question was sharp, like he had taken offense to my remark.

My thoughts were thoroughly scattered due to his blazing eyes, but I quickly recollected them,

"I-I'm already terribly homesick, and I don't think id make it through a month of not being able to go outside without the fear of drowning."

He was momentarily quiet once more.

"You dislike Forks then." Again, he wasn't asking a question, he was making a statement, and as I looked at the side of his face, his expression was unreadable.

I glared out the rain streaked window into the dreary sheets of gray moisture that submerged everything within sight. "Dislike is an understatement," I mumbled so quietly that I was positive Carlisle couldn't have heard me.

"Is there anyway I could help change that for you?" Of course I was wrong. Apparently his hearing was perfect too.

I snapped my head over to look at the doctor who had a devilish grin plastered on his marble face; he was turned in his seat to meet my gaze and had completely disregarded the road.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my eyes widen at his expression; his impish grin would have made every female organism with a pair of eyes literally faint with pleasure. Not only because it was mind numbingly perfect, but also because there was a spark of mischievousness that glinted in his eyes which hinted at something, well... rated 18A if you know what I mean.

Before I nearly fell into a coma, I quickly ripped my eyes away from his to stare at my soaking black shoes. It didn't help that my breath was coming in low, shallow gasps either. I tried to concentrate, but in my minds eye I could still see his blood boiling, mischievous grin.

"Not unless you can control the weather," I said shakily with a fake laugh after I realized I could speak English again. I desperately hoped that he hadn't heard the hysteria in my voice.

"I'll see what I can do about that." He said still grinning as he parked the car into the slot near the tiny entrance of the cafe.

He cut the engine but neither of us made a move to get out; the rain outside was hammering on the windows and the rooftop, making the black shell of metal a surprisingly comfortable place to be.

"I thought a little taste of home might cheer you up." Carlisle said happily tilting his head towards the large wooden sign that hung, swinging relentlessly, to four metal chains attached to the face of the tiny restaurant.

I squinted my eyes in an effort to see through the sheet of rain and the sign stopped battering around for a split second, making the words "Café Italia" engraved onto the red, white and green of my country's flag somewhat visible.

In my four years of living all around Italy, not once did I recall seeing a restaurant, cafe or bistro named something so mind numbingly cliché.

"You don like it." Carlisle's soft, sad voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

I mentally smacked myself.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes, and an eager grin on my face; hopefully it wasn't too much.

"No! I swear, it's perfect, just what I was missing!"

Before I ruined anything else, I reached over, opened my door and stumbled outside into the rain.

The cold air hit me like a truck and I made a dash to the green doors of the cafe not bothering to wait for the male model whose car I had just run out of.


End file.
